Cerulean
by Galdr
Summary: [AU] He said he would dream of destruction, and finally found the way through the seal in the form of a fell dragon. Thousands years pass, an ancient hero fought bravely to silence him to sleep. But, a thousand years later, he had broken free from his sleep, wrecking havoc in his wake, searching for his permanent host. Just as her ancestor, the Princess of Ylisse fights for hope.
1. Foreword

First, I want to apologize for not updating A Dragon's Boon. Worry not, I have been thinking about it. I do have the next chapter ready, but it feels so...not done. Not sure how to explain that one. That story _will_ get finished. I'm not abandoning it, never. Though, I thought I could partner up this fic with it, as I got inspired by A Dragon's Boon to write it. Funny, huh? So, bare with me. I've had enough stories die on me. I just hope I didn't lose any of my readers from ADB. If I did, I only have myself to blame.

In this story, it will have Breath of Fire II's version of Ryu. However, I've twisted up the original story of the Fire Emblem game I have chosen, which is Awakening. It won't be a complete copy and paste of the game, unless some parts are unavoidable. If any of you have played that wonderful game already, then that's great. If you haven't, I'm sorry, but you should go at least play the free demo. If you are currently playing it but haven't beaten it/gotten too far, I will try my best to not spoil. But, fair warning ahead now; there _will_ be spoilers. Can't avoid them for long. To those who have played Breath of Fire II and beaten it, etc., then kudos. You won't be lost on what I'm going to do to our favorite blue-haired dragon. If you haven't, then I advise to at least go watch some gameplays or spend money on finding it for the GBA version if you wish.

There will be a Nina in this story, however, because I like this particular Nina from Breath of Fire II, she will be in this. I have my reasons. Breath of Fire fans, don't boot me from the fandom for this, please. Going along in this small foreword, I will be using the M!Robin/Avatar. Both Morgans will be in this story, and to avoid confusion, F!Morgan will be called by their non-English European translated name 'Linfan' and M!Morgan will be called by their Japanese name, 'Marc'.

To twist this to my liking, Marc!Morgan will be the future son of Ryu; as such, he will have Ryu's unique blue hair. I know, F!Robin is normally his mom, but I'm not using the female Avatar.

Chrom's wife, I will leave it up to the reviewers, however, I've added Nina to his list of potential wives because Wynaut. Fire Emblem fans, don't kill me.

The other pairings for everyone else have been decided by me, based on my current fourth playthrough of Awakening.

The pairings include: Lissa/Lon'qu, Sumia/Frederick, Tharja/Donnel, Gaius/Nowi, Cherche/Henry, and Sully/Virion (because who doesn't).

I have planned out something akin to the game, the "supports" for Ryu and Nina. It won't make any significance in the story, but give clearance of who they can "marry", more or less. They don't have many options, like Sumia, but it's for story reasons, however. To get technical with this, here are the lists:

-For Ryu's romantic supports: Olivia, Emmeryn, Lucina, Nina, Say'ri, Tiki, Cordelia

-Nina's romantic supports: Libra, Chrom, Owain, Ryu, Yen'fay, Priam, Volug (explained below)

-Ryu's other supports: All the other children, Libra, Nowi, Miriel, Lissa, Frederick, Chrom, Panne, Gaius, Lon'qu

-Nina's other supports: All the other children, Lissa, Frederick, Emmeryn, Tiki, Nowi, Panne, Sumia, Cordelia

Like Awakening has it, the first people listed in the "marriage" option are first priority, then so on, so forth. Again, I'll leave it up the reviewers of who they want paired with who as far as Chrom, Nina, and Ryu are concerned, and the children characters of course, too. If majority reviewers want to see "support conversations" being added as light chapters to this story, I will add them as separate chapters.

Example of this, is if you want Nina and Owain and Ryu and Olivia to support, I will title the chapter "Support C: Nina/Ryu" I will try to keep the support conversation chapters 2,000 words maximum. This way, it won't take up too much main story time. Nina does not bring any new kids to the table. If this were a game, she would allow her child (Lucina or Marc!Morgan) to inherit exclusive skills.

Two characters from previous FE games will appear in this story, one as a minor role and the other as a supporting character role. Geitz, a Warrior from Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword and Volug, wolf laguz from Radiant Dawn respectively.

Other things from other games will be included to make this as true to an FE story as possible. Bolting, Meteor, Blizzard, and Purge will be present alongside Mire. The Reverse Triangle weapons ("reavers") will be present as well. Light magic, Monks/Bishops are present. Sages that class from the Cleric line will have access to Light magic. The Trinity of Magic will be present.

Thunder magic is (super) effective on wyvern riders, manaketes (and Ryu), like in Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. Fire magic is effective on Taguels and Volug. Wind magic is effective on pegasus knights (and Nina). Light magic is effective on the Risen. In addition to the Risen, monsters from the Breath of Fire world as well as the monsters seen in Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones, will appear, to make it more busier and action-packed as possible.

Rexcalibur, Rexflame and Rexbolt will make an appearance and have the same cast animation it does in Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn.

Last but not least, while this version of Ryu is from II, the red mark from Ryu I is used; it appears on the back of Ryu's left hand. He has Ryu III's healing abilities/magic and Kaiser from III is used instead of II's. For the characters voice actors, for those who have played Awakening, imagine them in Japanese, sans Henry and maybe Ricken. For Ryu, imagine Male voice 02 in Japanese; Nina, imagine Cordelia's in Japanese. Yeah, most of the English VAs don't seem to suit some of the characters in my opinion.

The story begins with the knowledge that the sad ending of Breath of Fire II is used. Chapters will start out very short in the beginning, but get longer as it progresses. Again, bare with me.

Without further or do, I introduce to you the third Breath of Fire and Fire Emblem crossover story in existence on this site, titled _Cerulean_. Please enjoy and review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Breath of Fire_ or _Fire Emblem_. They belong to Capcom and Intelligent Systems respectively. I have no intentions whatsoever in making profit from this story. I am just a fan of both, and love to write about my favorite games. Is that such a crime?


	2. One

...It was cold, so numb. That's the only feeling he could remember. It was the feeling he felt when he collapsed from...exhaustion? Yes, it had to be. He remember what happened. He had became the permanent seal, the sacrifice to protect the world he cherished, in the place of his mother. He felt content but at the same time, lonely. He would never wake up from this eternal slumber. But, everyday, he would hear something, a sobbing voice that he recognized all too easily. It saddened him that he couldn't be with her any longer. He had fulfilled his destiny. The demons of evil would no longer haunt the world. A noble decision with a heavy price, but...

"This one will suit my needs well..." A deep voice resounded in his mind. "A dragon...much like myself. Endless energy abound... Hehehehahaha..." What was going on? That voice sounded so familiar though. "So we meet once again _Destined Child_. But don't worry... My dream for destruction has come into fruition, just as I said..."

No...It couldn't be... But, he was guarding the entrance. How could he have broken free?

"Is...alive...?" Another voice? Was it...her? No, it sounded too different. This was confusing to follow.

"I th...k so. I che...ed hi...ulse. He seems to...breat...fine, too." Another voice, though this one sounded masculine. "I thin...ust...asleep...ut those bruises on...don't...m to look good." Those voices. They were breaking up. He could hardly make out what was going on.

"Oh no! What...monsters...isen...got t...him...nd hurt...im?!" Another feminine voice squealed out, however she sounded younger than the first female.

Monsters? Had he been under attack and didn't know? How was that possible? He had been in a deep slumber, keeping the demons at bay. Feeling the numb and soreness slowly exiting his system, he began to stir. As soon as he opened his eyes halfway, images blurry, he overheard a collection of gasps from the three people he assumed were nearby.

The first thing he noticed were two people standing directly over him, looking down. One was a female, garbed in navy blue clothing, he guessed while the other, a male, was adorned in a yellow tunic, he assumed. The girl's back length blue hair seemed to work well with her clothing of choice as it matched almost perfectly. The boy's black hair was short, many points of his hair spiked a little. They nearly shared the same eye color, too. Siblings, perhaps? His eyes adjusted from the blur that presented itself previously, and he registered their appearance. They seemed around his age, perhaps.

"Hey, are you all right?" the young man in yellow asked.

"These are dangerous times, my friend. Taking a nap in the middle of the fields is not exactly a bliss." The young woman said after, her worried expression masked the seriousness in her tone. Hm? He took a nap...in the middle of a field? Wait, that doesn't sound right. He was _certain_ he had been holding a seal at bay with his entire body. This had to be some bizarre dream. Confusion cornered every inch of his face, which the two people noticed apparently. What was going on?

'...A field, huh...?' he thought. Why would a dream place him there? And these two people he'd never seen before, too. Perhaps this was a dream his mind conjured up for the lack of company. Well, he had company, but he could never respond to them.

"Come, let me help you up. Lend me your hand," the blue-haired girl offered her right hand to him. He didn't sense any hostility from the girl, which he was grateful for. His senses didn't dull out from the time he had been guarding the gates. Slowly, he raised his arm, meeting her hand halfway. Carefully, the girl helped him off the ground, with assistance from the young man beside her. He wasn't so close, but it was there he saw a flicker in the girl's left eye... a mark...?

-x-x-x- -x-x-x-

She, her cousin and their friends had been fighting off the monstrous, zombie-like creatures known as the Risen from attacking a village south of Ylisstol, the capital of their home nation, Ylisse. The humanoid beasts groaned and roared, their weapons raised as they clashed against those opposing their master. At first, the group had a handle on the situation, telling the people to run while they held them off. As the battle progressed, the demonic Risen numbers had increased, overwhelming the group. These people were known as the Shepherds.

Their parents had been the original Shepherds, but a war had claimed their lives, leaving the children as orphans. The clash between man and a Fell Dragon lasted for eleven years, and still ongoing. Unfortunately, the power and might of the Fell Dragon only grew everyday, rendering any of their efforts fruitless, shattering their hopes like a glass window each time. Everyday was a battle, a challenge, no rest for the weary. The world was dying. Hell, even Naga knew their world was doomed.

The darkness of red and black gripped the continent's skies like the Fell Dragon's iron grip over the world. These times were indeed terrible; food was scarce, people were dying every day—which was not an understatement in the slightest—and it felt as if nothing could vanquish it. Though the Shepherds tried their hardest to overcome the evil that plagued their world, it wouldn't stop. It taunted and haunted them every time they failed or tried to resist. The Risen attacks were frequent—armies of them would rise from nowhere and strike. Every able bodied human they could find were trained to oppose the Fell Dragon's might.

They knew their efforts were in vain, but gods be damned if they gave up now!

"Lucina!" Owain shouted to his cousin, blocking an attack aimed for her head. The Risen knight groaned and spun its lance, attempting to pierce the yellow-garbed myrmidon. Owain and Lucina both sidestepped out of its lance's path, spreading out while keeping each other in their sights. Before the Risen could target one of them, blades of wind magic cut through its armor and felled it. The fell creature evaporated in a purple, foggy mist. The cousins looked up and saw a mage garbed in black robes, wearing a large hat, glasses and had auburn eyes behind the frames upon their face. Both smiled in relief.

"Laurent, thank you."

"Not an issue, Lucina. However, let us do our best endeavor to not spread out too far. Linfan's plan was for us to remain in groups of three."

"Correct, but these things are either trying to break us up or foil Linfan's plans." Owain grumbled, clearly displeased. Their tactician was the best—well the best one they could ever hope for. She was the daughter of Lucina's father's chief tactician before they were killed in the battle against those who wished the Fell Dragon's return.

"Lucy! Owain! Come quick!" A female's voice rang out. The trio quickly looked up, spotting a white, flying horse—a pegasus—with a twin-pigtailed brunette upon its back. The winged beast eventually came to a stop before them, the girl's worried face nearly told them it was bad news. "Hurry! You have to come quickly!"

"Cynthia? What's wrong?" Lucina asked, stepping forward, also becoming worried.

"I... I saw someone collapsed in a field out south! I didn't know if he was just sleeping, unconscious or was hurt, so I hurried back! I fended off some Risen that were nearby but...!" What? Was this true? That person...He could be in danger! Another hurried over to see why Cynthia wasn't manning her post, namely a certain tactician.

"What's going on? What happened, Cynthia?" Asked Linfan, a girl adorned in a dark cloak, a tan shirt underneath with solid grey pants, brown belt around her waist, matching boots and brown gloves upon her thin hands. Her dark brown eyes were scanning their surroundings in case a surprise attack from the Risen arrived. She was the Shepherds tactician.

"I saw a person collapsed out in a field due south! I don't know if he was hurt or not, but I beat up some Risen before coming back." The Pegasus knight repeated. "We have to help him!"

Lucina already felt compelled to go, but her blue eyes locked onto their tactician. It would be difficult as they couldn't sacrifice too many of their warriors to go check this out. Linfan mulled over the situation instantaneously, coming to a quick conclusion. "We can't afford to spend time checking out the situation, but we also can't abandon anyone in need," she started, meeting the Exalt's—Lucina's—gaze. "Lucina, I know you want to go. Take Owain with you. Cynthia, you lead them to where you saw this person, but don't spend too much time. Prepare yourselves because it could be a trap planted by the enemy." The girl strategist eyed the black-garbed mage next. "Laurent, come with me. I think Gerome and Nah need an extra hand."

"Affirmative."

"All right, let's move! No time to waste!" Linfan instructed. She and Laurent hurried off to find the battlefield once more while Lucina and Owain followed Cynthia on foot as fast as they could to where she spotted the unconscious person.

-x-x-x-

Ten minutes or so later, the first thing the trio did was scan the area when they arrived to their destination. No Risen around, which was good, but it was dark—as always. Grey clouds littered the skies, but where the current skirmish was taking place, the sky ominously turned blood red. Cynthia quickly pointed out the unconscious body she found not long ago, and they hurried towards them, keeping their weapons close. When they got there, they gasped.

Lying in the field was indeed a male, and he looked like he had seen battles before. His skin was awfully pale, as if he lost a lot of blood or was ill. His eyes were closed, and his notable blue hair—bluer than Lucina's own—was sprawled out underneath him, untamed and wild. His once shirt that may have been white was dirtied and tattered beyond repair. His bright red-orange pants were in the same condition, if it could be called that, torn and rips dominant and littering the material. Thankfully, it seemed the man didn't lose his shoes. They looked like they had been burned, but the material held together quite well. His body, however, was toned, the muscles that were present evidently on his arms and chest were any indication that he trained vigorously in the past. It seemed he had his hands wrapped up in white bandage-like wraps, with one glove remaining on his left hand, but even those were rippedt to near shreds, barely hanging onto his frame. Was he a fighter?

"Is...Is he, alive?" Lucina asked, kneeling down a little to observe the man further. Owain, her cousin, knelt down next to her, carefully checking the man's wrists and neck for any signs of life. After a few moments, the myrmidon nodded.

"I think so. I checked his pulse. He seems to be breathing fine, too." He replied, his pale green eyes finding Lucina's matching blue ones. "I think, perhaps he's just asleep, but those bruises on him don't seem to look good."

"Oh no! What if those monsters, those stupid Risen attacked and got to him and hurt him?!" Cynthia cried out in horror. Oh, if they had, she'd deliver upon them an unholy justice kick of her boot and lance!

The three were still in light discussion when soon, a groan of noise came from below them. Hands still clutching their weapons but remaining calm, they glanced towards the source. It was the young man! He was waking up!

"Hey, are you all right?" Owain instinctively asked. The blue-haired man adjusted his sight onto the myrmidon when he spoke. He, Lucina and Cynthia got a look into his eyes; they were as green as the grass used to be before the Fell Dragon rose.

"These are dangerous times, my friend. Taking a nap in the middle of the fields is not exactly a bliss." Lucina said, though wondering if that had been true, and deep down she believed this man may have been attacked or mugged. The three young adults noticed the man's utter confusion when their Princess spoke. Was he from a foreign nation? Did he not understand their language?

"Come, let me help you up. Lend me your hand," Lucina smiled, standing up and leaning over, her right arm extended and hand open to accept his. The man didn't do anything for a second, and they were worried that perhaps he _couldn't_ understand them. That wouldn't have been good. However, those thoughts were put away when he slowly raised his arm, his hand met with hers at the halfway mark, and clutched it like an anchor of a ship. Lucina pulled her arm back to bring the man up with her, Owain helping her as well. Maybe there was hope yet.

"Sir, are you all right?" Owain asked again, hoping that maybe he knew their language.

He was met with confusion at first, but it slowly resided. "...A little." The man replied slowly. Well, it seems there wasn't a language barrier after all! "Just a little confused at the moment, but other than that, I'll be fine." The others nodded in understanding.

"But he's still covered in bruises! We should bring him to Brady!" Cynthia quickly suggested.

"Right. We'll need to regroup though," Lucina agreed, then turned towards the man. "I'm sorry sir, this may seem sudden. We'll explain anything you're confused of. My name is Lucina," she eyed her cousin next, who had a grin on his face, "this is my cousin, Owain," then she turned to the ponytail-haired brunette, "and this is Cynthia. We have more friends, but we're in the midst of a battle against fell creatures, the Risen."

Risen? What were those? He had no clue whatsoever. But if they were anything like the demons he battled once before, then he wouldn't back out. If these young adults needed help fighting, he wouldn't hesitate to lend his assistance. Sure, it may sound like jumping right into it, but when there was trouble, he would try his damnedest to find its solution. "I'm not sure if you can fight, but I won't put a citizen in any sort of danger. We need to get you to our friend named Brady. He's a healer." Lucina briefly detailed.

"You can ride with me, on my pegasus!" Cynthia beamed brightly. The man glanced her way, eyebrow raised. What in the gods' name was a pegasus? He soon got his answer when the whinny of a horse—was that a horse?—captured his attention. His focus immediately headed in its direction and he almost felt stunned. A white horse with wings with battle armor of sorts around its nose and body to protect it, stood beside Cynthia. He didn't even know it was there—but perhaps it had been and he didn't notice.

"Uhh..." He wasn't so sure.

"Don't worry, Cynthia is an excellent flier." Lucina assured the stranger.

"Ah, being one of our Justice Cabal, of course, us heroes will never allow citizens to come in harm's way!" Owain cheerfully boasted. "However, we must hurry and assist our allies on the battlefield and make us a swift exit when possible." He purposefully left out "escape" in his statement. Justice Cabal, huh? The blue-haired man nodded in understanding and cautiously approached Cynthia and her pegasus. The bubbly brunette grinned wide, as if she were excited to see a newcomer or something.

"By the way, friend, do you have a name?" the Princess of Ylisse asked. The stranger paused for a moment and eyed them all. Yes, he did have a name. He was proud of it, because it held power in it. The man and woman gave chose it, as he was a descendant from the great hero, the Light Dragon who was his ancestor several thousand years ago.

"Yes, my name is Ryu."


End file.
